The Dark Prince and I
by For3ver Immortal
Summary: *Updated: CH. 4!* Enemies in light and dark, a forbidden love between two opposite faeries take flight on one fateful night. What will it take for these two to come together as one? Set in a faerie world. Normal pairings, mainly ExB.
1. Darn Those Fibber Faeries

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own the characters, just the plot!**

_**Summary: ****Enemies in light and dark, a forbidden love between two opposite faeries take flight on one fateful night. What will it take for these two to come together as one? Set in a faerie world. Normal pairings, mainly ExB. **_

**Now that ****A Redder Shade of Pale**** is complete, I'm venturing towards my next project. A faerie world. It's different, but give it a try! Oh, and another thing…My beta, **_**DarkRedSlice**_**, posted a story of his own. It's called ****Man of Few Gods****, and it's a very unique storyline. I loved it, so, please go check it out!**

**Let's take flight!**

**Chapter 1: Darn Those Fibber Faeries**

There was no question about it, I was lost and this was the third time I ended up at the same dead tree. In fact, everything in this neck of the woods was dead. The few leaves that managed to cling onto the branches looked frail and weak which was why there weren't many left. It seems as if all the leaves were littering the floor instead. Their rotting smell lingered in the air, infiltrating my nostrils every time I inhaled.

I inclined my head toward the sky and noted that the sun was quickly setting below the horizon. Soon, it would be dark and I would still be lost. I wondered if anyone noticed my disappearance or if they would send people to come looking for me. No matter, I would find my way out of this place. I hope.

If it weren't for those Fibber faeries, I would already be home by now. I was so stupid for listening to their directions. They were known to tell white lies that they thought were harmless, but in truth, caused more harm than they knew. I recalled the story they told a little boy who didn't have his wings that if he drank water from the Growing Well, he'll immediately grow them. Of course, that was a fib that fibber faeries always told, but the boy never heard it before. He ended up falling into the well when he tried to pull up a pail of water and was stuck down there for days until he was rescued. The Growing Well helped young faeries grow their wings but not immediately. Wings were a fragile thing that told time and care, but the little boy was so desperate for them that he fell for the fibber faeries story. I wondered if I was in harm's way now after that thought.

Suddenly, I was spiraling downward toward the dead leaves on the ground. A squeal escaped my lips as I furiously flapped my translucent wings that lost it's sparkle about mid-afternoon when exhaustion took over me. With a small yelp, I managed to take flight again high above the tree tops. I've got to stop forgetting to beat my wings. They were finally full grown just last week, and the extra weight made it difficult to flap them at a particular speed for flight.

Suspended in midair, I turned in all directions looking for any clues that might lead me back home. My castle, perhaps, or the waterfall that changed colors. But everything in sight was an expanse of dead trees. A heaviness grew in my chest and I felt my eyes brimming with tears.

I quickly clenched my fists and swallowed the tears back. I refuse to cry just because I was lost. It was so silly of me, because there has to be someone in these woods that could point me in the right direction. Determination made me brave as I flew in between the trees slowly scanning the area for anyone who might be willing to help.

My efforts seemed hopeless as the sun dipped midway below the horizon and a dark, misty fog began to claim the trees.

'_Don't ever go near the woods when darkness falls, and the fog devours the trees, Isabella,' _My father's voice crept into my head. I wondered if these were the same woods, and if it were, how am I going to get out?

I saw a flash of black down below so fast that I wasn't even sure I saw it, but there it was again and again. As if it was bouncing from tree to tree at a very quick speed.

"Hello, down there!" I called desperate for assistance. Any assistance.

The bouncing stopped and the black disappeared at the sound of my voice. I touched down on the leaves making a soft rustle with my bare feet. There didn't seem to be anything around me, but I knew that was a false perception if I hadn't known any better.

"Please, I'm lost and I don't know how to find my way back. Won't you help me, please?" I pleaded to no one.

For a quiet, unmoving moment nothing happened. I hesitated on what to do next, but then a small figure moved from behind a tree in front of me. From the small features and the beard, I figured he was a gnome and a sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Won't you help me find my way?" I asked again.

"Where are you from, Dearie?" He asked.

I smiled, "I'm from the Light Castle. Fibber faeries have caused me to lose my way."

He grinned, "The Light Castle. A faerie from the Light Castle. How splendid! My master will enjoy your company."

"No, I do not wish company. I just want to go home," I said exasperated with this gnome.

Then, I heard it. A loud snap that enclosed me in a tangle of nets as the gnome stood laughing wickedly. Curse those Fibber faeries! If it weren't for them, I wouldn't be here right now.

"Let me out, Gnome!" I cried tearing at the ropes of the net without success.

"Tie it up and drag her back to the prince," The gnome ordered to his friend who appeared without my noticing.

As he began to tie the ropes, I began to scream and kick, but his hands were incredibly fast as he secured the knots. Then, like baggage, I was dragged through the dense forest kicking and screaming for no one to hear. I clawed at the earth in hope of slowing his pace, but he was relentless in getting me to this prince.

The ground was bumpy and it wasn't a pleasant ride at all. I was being scathed and scratched by fallen branches and razor-like leaves. In a frenzy of fear, I bit the net of roped with my teeth but I barely broke the first layer by the time a looming castle came into view.

Blackness enveloped the castle despite the burning torches and gargoyles guarded every end. When we arrived at the entrance, I swore they all turned their heads to gaze at us with crimson eyes. There was no doubt in mind where I was and that fear made my bones quiver.

I was dragged across the rough courtyard and into the castle where everything was so dark, even the glow from my skin couldn't shed light onto anything. I was blind until we encroached into a lit hallway that seemed to be my doom. The gnome knocked three times and an angry voice answered.

"What is it?!" He shouted.

"There's something I must show you," The gnome answered with a hint of fear in his voice.

I could hear giggling subside in the room before the voice told the gnome he could come in. He pushed the double doors open and proceeded to drag me in across the marble floors. My eyes adjusted to the light and I could make out three bodies on the bed. Two of them looked small and lithe, females.

The gnome dumped me onto the ground by pulling the net free, "Juju found this in the Dark Woods, your Highness."

"Oh! Why does she glow like that?" One female gasped.

"Light faeries. It's repulsive, really," The second one chimed in.

I glanced up to see the prince sitting up between the two naked females. Their chest were perky and in plain sight, but his pair of emerald eyes held my gaze. His mouth curl into a smile and it seemed as if he only saw me. I was frozen, entranced by the intensity of his gaze that I forgot the danger of this place.

A strange feeling stirred within me as I gazed back at him. The sparkling green in his eyes seemed to beckon me from my place on the floor, and I wanted to be in the circle of his arms. It was all so absurd that I chased the feelings away with fear. Yes, I feared him for he was forbidden. His whole family was my enemy. He was the Dark Prince and I was the Light Princess.

_**To be continued…**_

**I'll continue this if you guys like it, ok? **

**Leave a review or those Fibber faeries will be after you next! MuahHaHhaha!**

_**For3ver Immortal**_


	2. Midnight Tulips and Wild, Black Roses

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the characters, just the plot!**

**Wow! A lot more people liked this story than I anticipated. Thanks for all your encouraging reviews. I just got back from a short New Year's vacation, so, I apologize for not posting sooner. Happy New Year, everyone!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 2: Midnight Tulips and Wild, Black Roses**

I wasn't sure how long we sat there frozen and staring at one another as if no one was around. In the end, it was him that broke our trance-like state.

"Leave," He pushed the females from his bed.

They gripped a thin sheet to their bodies, hovering in midair as they shot furious rays of anger through their eyes down at me. I glared back at them wondering if they knew they had no real chance with him. _'Then, who would? You?'_ My conscience retorted my thought. I would never dream of being with someone like him.

"I said leave!" The Prince gritted through his teeth when there was no movement.

The faeries quickly shot out of the room, but the gnome lingered behind with unease. His eyes settled on my face again as the gnome spoke.

"Juju shall be very angry with me if he should not collect his reward," The gnome said in regards for his friend who captured me.

"He'll get his reward. Now, get out!" The booming voice made me flinch.

The gnome quickly skedaddled closing the doors on his way out. It was suddenly so cold in the room and I hugged myself tight before recalling that I was not alone. At that thought, I shot to the ceiling feeling relieved to have some distance between me and the naked Prince who seemed to be putting some clothes on.

My eyes darted around the dark room looking for ways to escape, and found that my only hope were his windows. Huge drapes barely made them visible, but if I hurry, I could slip out before he knows I'm gone. I made a mad dash for the windows and used my hands to pull them open, but they wouldn't budge no matter what I did. A spark of light from a torch illuminated crisscrossing metal bars placed outside, securing me prisoner even if I managed to break the glass.

There was no way out, but perhaps he'll let me go if I explained the situation to him? _'Maybe if you landed in his bed first,'_ My conscience retorted. Surely, I couldn't be stuck here. The thought of being subject to his whim terrified me to tears.

"So much fear to drink from," He growled from behind me and I flattened against the window.

He inhaled and an inky shadow flowed from my body into his nose. Satisfaction drizzled over his face before he took the next whiff. It was like he was sucking some essence from me, and I noticed I was much calmer than before. The realization frightened me more, but before I could flee, his strong arms wrapped around my waist holding me prisoner against his body. He kept inhaling the inky shadows between us as if he was drinking the fear right out of me.

"Ugh! Let me go!" I cried finally slipping free.

I flitted about the room like a half-crazed faerie with no where to go. Desperately, I yanked on the handle of his door but it was too big and heavy for me to lift open by myself. I simply didn't have the strength. He stayed in his corner of the room watching me with bored eyes until one beat of his wings brought me tumbling down on his bed. I landed with a soft thud looking up at his outstretched wings. They were the blackest of black and it stretched so wide that I had no doubt he could injure me with just one slap. There was something odd about them, too. A crimson lining sparkled at the edges adding that much more menace to him.

He descended upon me, and I got a clearer look at his face. A beauty beyond words stared back at me, and my fingers twitched to touch him. I clamped them against the hem of my dress, because I wanted every part of him like I wanted no other and that was dangerous.

Without warning, he pushed me back and I landed on his pillow. A mix of midnight tulips and wild, black roses filled my nostrils to a dizzy sense of delight. I relished in the scent wanting to sink deeper into his bed.

"You seem accustomed to a man's bed," He whispered into my ear.

As he inhaled, I felt all of my fear ripped away leaving nothing but pure delight dancing at the tip of my nose. Worry began to bubble up inside my mind telling me that this isn't how I'm supposed to behave. I'm supposed to find a way to escape but with my fear gone, I was no longer driven to leave his presence. I felt oddly at ease.

"I have never known a man's bed," The words left my mouth and it was too late to take them back for he seemed pleased.

His mouth was cool against my neck and I shivered as he kissed his way to my shoulders. As his cold hand trailed up my arm, I noticed my light began to weaken under his touch. For in his domain, I could not drive out the essence of his darkness and vice versa if he were in mine.

"You taste like sun kiss flowers," He groaned grazing his teeth along my skin.

My body shook under his in fear and pleasure. In utter hatred and pure desire. I fought my clouded emotions to push myself to the surface like a drunken faerie trying to find the ground.

I flinched away, "You would never know its true nectar for the darkness consumes you and that it all you see."

At my words, his brows furrowed and his face tensed. I felt his fingers curl into fists against the bed holding me tighter in his grasp.

"I shall know the nectar of every Light faerie I capture," He spat back.

I watched as he lifted my forearm which had a gash oozing with blood and brought it to his lips.

I opened my mouth and let out a piercing scream.

The double doors burst opened and a little, angry pixie stood there staring at us. Her black, pointy hair accentuated her cheekbones and the glittering, black dress created a startling contrast with her pale skin. Making her seem almost translucent.

He dropped my arm and sat back on the bed with an exasperated sigh. I let out a gasp when I saw a trickle of my blood lingering on his lips. He flicked his tongue out and sucked on his bottom lip, savoring the last taste with a great sense of satisfaction. A wicked smile played gently on his lips when he looked at me one last time before turning his attention to the pixie.

"Alice, how very nice of you to drop in whenever you please," He sounded annoyed.

"Your little wenches told me what you were doing," She flew in and snatched me out of his bed before I even realized she was holding me in her arms.

She flashed me a smile before turning back to him with a glare.

"Since when does my business becomes yours?" He retorted lounging on his bed.

"Since you kidnapped the Light Princess. I'm going to bring her back before all hell breaks loose," Alice replied.

He laughed only to stop short, "The Light Pr-"

"What?" His expression was a mix between shock and amusement.

"Clean yourself up. You smell like those whores," Alice sneered.

Then, we were flying down the hall, through the courtyard, out of the castle and into the woods. She let me carry my own weight once we reached the woods, but she was impossibly fast with those tiny wings of hers. Perhaps, it all works out because she was tiny herself. We flew in silence for awhile with me following her, of course.

Alice peered at me, "I'm sorry for Edward's behavior."

I nodded whether in acceptance or as a reflex, I didn't know.

"Your brother…He was inhaling something from me and licking my blood," I stated slowly.

Her face turned solemn, "That is how we feed. With blood or certain types of emotions like fear, jealousy, and anger to name a few."

"Can't you just eat faerie food or drink faerie wine?" I asked.

"We do that on occasion, but our strength comes from what we feed off of other faeries," Alice explained.

No wonder why she was so strong for such a tiny faerie.

"Do you know the way back to the Light Castle?" My eyes lit up with hope.

She smiled, "I can only take you to the edge of neutral territory. Surely, you can find your way from there?"

I nodded and smiled back, "I'm Isabella by the way. My friends call me Bella."

"That is the question. Am I friend or foe?" Alice smirked.

If Edward was her brother, that made her a princess of the Dark Court, and by that definition, she was a foe. Looking at her pixie-like features and sparkly smile, I considered her a friend, not to mention how she fearlessly yanked me from her brother.

"A friend," I replied happily.

"Then, Bella it is," She said touching down onto neutral grounds.

I quickly followed her, only to bump into her as I landed.

"Oops! Sorry," I apologized wondering why she didn't move any further.

"Alice?" I called but she kept staring straight ahead and I followed her line of sight.

Flying in front of us were hundreds of guards from my castle, but Alice had her attention on the chief guard. They were staring at each other with intense animosity. I wonder if they were to break out in a fight who would I step up to defend? One was my new friend and the other was my suitor.

"Jacob!" I exclaimed joyfully jerking him out of his gaze.

He bowed his head, "Princess."

"This is Alice, my friend. Alice, this is Jacob," I introduced.

Jacob frowned disapprovingly, "Friend?"

"You are safe, Bella?" She asked without looking at me.

I nodded, "Thank you for helping me. Where can I find you?"

She was already hovering in the air, "It is best that you don't."

Then, she quickly disappeared through the trees and into the darkness.

"Where have you been? And with a Dark faerie? Are you out of your mind? You must fly back to the castle with me," Jacob took my hand and called in his faerie soldiers to escort me to my parents.

Arriving at the throne room, my mother was in hysterics and my father was angry.

"Where have you been, Bella?" Charlie, the Light King, asked.

"Umm…I was…" I wondered if I should tell them the truth. That I got kidnapped by the Dark Prince's gnome, dragged to him, and witnessed his antics with women. Based on my father's fuming face and my mother's worried expression, I decided that the truth wasn't best for them at the moment. I felt like that if I told them what really happened, they would never let me set foot out of the castle again.

"Bella…" My father's tone was a warning.

"I got lost after delivering your note, and asked directions from Fibber faeries. Of course, they gave me a slight detour and I got stuck in the mountains. Luckily, a Dark faerie helped me make my way back. Her name is Alice and she's beautiful with gorgeous black wings that shimmer and sparkle. She's even lovelier than me!" I exclaimed.

My parents were staring at each other in amusement.

"A Dark faerie, you say?" My mother asked.

I nodded wondering why I would get such a response from a faerie who was only trying to help me. What made her assistance different from a Light faerie's help?

"This is true, Your Majesty. She delivered the princess safely home," Jacob stated.

My father stood uneasily, "Well, Bella. You must be tired. Let the healing faerie take care of your wounds."

Jacob escorted me to my chamber and announced that he would call the healing faerie to my chamber.

"Oh, I'll be alright. It's just a few scratches. Would you like to share a cup of golden tea with me?" I asked because I really needed a drink.

He smiled eagerly, "Of course, Princess. Let's take it in the sitting room."

The sitting room was filled with big, red, comfy, feather-like cushions to sit on and crystal tables. A room where everyone can sit and converse with one another. I found myself staring out the window up at the stars as Jacob bandaged my wounds and sipped his tea. The warm, familiar, golden liquid coated my throat with relaxing eucalyptol and lavender.

With every sip, I felt more and more relaxed. Sleepy almost and my mind strayed to _his _face. Edward, was it? I couldn't help but compare his dark beauty to Jacob's. His was strong and compelling to Jacob's warm and inviting features. They were so different from each other, and I was afraid to say that one captivated me more than the other.

Even now, his touch and caresses still lingered on my skin. I can feel his cold lips crawling against my neck creating the most amazing chill down my spine. My wings fluttered with excitement and Jacob looked up.

"You're blushing," Jacob said with a smile.

Suddenly, I was very aware of his hot hands against my skin and I pulled back from the sensation. He sipped his cup warily keeping an eye on me.

"Does your bed smell like midnight tulips and wild, black roses?" I asked without realizing the suggestive tone in my voice.

Jacob's eyes were wide with surprise and I blushed again. What is going on with me today? I cannot let a prince, especially the Dark Prince, crawl under my skin like this. It was abhorrent.

Flustered, I got up and fled the room.

_**To be continued…**_

**Please be kind to a little faerie like me, read & review.**

**For3ver Immortal**


	3. Blasted, Dark, Green Eyed Faerie

**Disclaimer****: I don't own the characters, just the plot!**

**Thanks for all of you who took the time to write a review! Hope you guys embrace my faeries and enjoy my story.**

**Chapter 3: Blasted, Dark, Green-Eyed Faerie**

_I found myself walking down a familiar hall lit with burning torches. The fire crackled and danced against the walls, but their flame did nothing to drive out the darkness of this place. I vaguely remember being scared and hopeless the last time I was here, but when was that exactly? I couldn't remember. _

_My feet propelled me forward, but I don't recall making them walk. Nonetheless, I peered at the closed doors looking for something to tell me what I was looking for here in this dreary place. All the corridors were exactly the same until I gazed upon huge, double brass doors. My fingers brushed against the dull metal tentatively as coldness seeped into my hand. Surprisingly, I welcomed the sensation that made my light sizzle with delight._

_With a soft creek, the doors opened easily as if I was an expected guest. I couldn't make out anything in the room, but I knew whatever I was searching for was in this chamber. Using the balls of my feet, I gently pushed myself into the air and glided inside wondering aimlessly until the orb of light from my body illuminated a sleeping figure on the bed._

_Who could it be? I hovered wondering if I should leave, but something about the restless figure drew me nearer. Copper hair, dark eyebrows, a strong jaw…Edward! His name sounded like a scream in my head._

_He was asleep, his strong, dark features relaxed, and he looked non-offensive. Hesitantly, I reached out to stroke his cheek tracing my fingers across the surface of his face. Etching his outline into my heart. My eyes flickered to his wings wondering if it was as soft as it looked, but wings were an intimate extensions of our bodies. I recall my mother telling to me never touch someone else's wings unless they gave you permission. _

_Driving that thought away, I slowly laid my hand onto his dark feathers with the crimson edge and felt his feathers brushing against my fingers. I was surprised to find them incredibly soft like velvet, but unlike my sheer, sparkling wings. His was dense with black feathers, masculine and dangerous. I wanted to feel them wrapped around me like a cocoon as he held me in his arms. _

_Suddenly, a cold hand grabbed mine causing me to jerk back. His grip kept me locked by his bedside, while a glowing pair of emerald eyes held me prisoner._

"_I see you've missed me," He said arrogantly but still groggy from waking up._

_Before I could deny his accusation, he kissed the back of my hand deliberately lingering his tender lips against my skin to distract me. I stuttered a few words and gave up trying to speak coherently. _

_He stretched out the span of his wings and gave a crooked smile, "Come."_

_Like a hypnotized faerie, I laid down on his wing as he stared at me with a burning hunger in his eyes. _

"_Stay with me, my Dark Princess," He whispered before intoxicating me with his faerie wine lips._

"**Edward!" **I jerked awake to a gleaming sun and squinted at the brightness.

'_It was just a dream,'_ I said to myself.

'_But you wish it was real, didn't you?'_ My very annoying conscience questioned.

I flew out of bed before sleep could reclaim me and take me back to that darken room with an even more terrifying faerie. My fingers gently brushed across my lips as I flew lazily to a little fountain in my room. I could still feel the coldness he left on the surface and the burning hunger across my tongue. Why couldn't I get him out of my head now that he's gone?

Frustrated, I scooped up a handful of water and splashed it against my face. His presence seemed to linger against my skin like invisible airy shadows and I couldn't get rid of them. Despite my inner turmoil, my natural glow returned and the wounds I accumulated yesterday had healed overnight. I looked like the Light Princess again.

I refused to let myself think of him again while I slipped into a thin, blue dress that rested against the middle of my thigh. To keep myself busy, I adorned my arms with vines and tiny, pink flowers.

Satisfied, I dashed out of the room in midair and almost bumped into faerie servants as I settled in the dining room for breakfast. Only, there was nobody there.

"You are awake, Princess," Jacob greeted me upon entering the dining room.

"Where are my parents? We have breakfast together every morning," I said.

"That is the problem. It's not morning," He replied with an amused smile.

I gasped. Had I slept in so late? It's because of that blasted, dark, green-eyed faerie, I tell you.

Jacob grinned, "The sun is high in the sky."

"And no one woke me," I stated with a groan.

"I will alert the cook to make you lunch. Your parents are investigating an incident. They will be home late and insists you stay indoors," Jacob announced.

"Great…" I replied dryly.

Jacob lingered and I knew he wanted to say something. He always did when he lingered. I stared at him, waiting.

"Last night, you ran off before I could answer your question," Jacob stated shyly.

My question? Oh, my stupid, idiotic, unthinking question.

"I just wanted you to know that my bed smells of no such thing, but if you please, I can always have it enchanted to smell as such," He spoke quickly stumbling over a few words here and there.

I blushed wanting to bang my head against the table for blurting out something like that in front of Jacob. As if I wanted to encourage him in any way. My parents do enough of that already.

"Uh…Thanks, Jake," I replied awkwardly. He quickly left.

Sitting at lunch by myself, I promised to do something productive today and not to think about that blasted Dark Prince. I could fly to the meadow and help plant flowers, or practice my brush stroke by the changing waterfall. Once I finished my honey bread and winter cherries, I set out with my easel to paint near the waterfall.

The water was green, solid green; the color of vegetation in the Light Kingdom. A group of school children were playfully working on their masterpieces with an instructor hovering near by. Other artistic faeries were quietly glued to their easel painting away in the warm afternoon sun. I settled down next to the waterfall, feeling calm as the water rushed down and collected in the pool. The thundering flow drowned out all of my thoughts as I flipped to a clean sheet of paper.

Cautiously, I leaned over and dipped my paintbrush into the pool recalling an incident that happened when I was younger. My wings haven't sprouted yet, and I barely stood past my mother's knees. Renee was working on a portrait to surprise my father, and I was seated next to her with a smaller easel. She was warning me about leaning too far over the edge of the pool when I slipped out of my chair and into the water. By the time I was rescued, my skin color was blue for a week. My friends teased me at school for a month asking me why I was so blue as a joke. It was horrible but I learned my lesson ever since then.

I lifted the brush onto the fresh page and made two green dots. I had no idea what they were, but I decided to go along with it. They could've been two peas in a pond for all I cared. I just wanted to concentrate on something else for a moment. Unconsciously, I made them greener by darkening the circles. Then, I decided I need black. I searched the ground for a lump of coal on the ground and burned it in my hand to use for color.

I worked diligently and allowed my heart to paint instead of my hands. The details consumed me and I became obsessed with every line until I decided it was absolutely perfect. That was when I stepped back to look at the big picture.

_His eyes…His face…_His portrait was staring back at me with such intensity that I wanted to leap out of my chair and fly away as fast as I could. I quickly tore the image away before anyone could see. Even when I try to forget about him, my subconscious refuses to let me. Well, we'll see about that.

I marched off to the outskirts of the woods, hidden behind the waterfall and used the heat from my hands to light the edge of his portrait on fire.

"What a shame. I thought I made an impression on you," A velvety voice froze me in place.

I found myself staring at a real life version of my portrait. He stood there mocking me with his handsome smile, clad in all black. I quickly dropped the burning paper and stomped out the flame hoping to set it ablaze again later after I deal with him in the flesh. A crooked smile was plastered on his face as he looked from me to the portrait and back to me again.

"I see you've missed me," He said walking closer.

"Miss you after you kidnapped me? In your dreams!" I snapped stepping back.

"I'm sorry about that. Gnomes are so undependable, but they do bring the sweetest treats," He winked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but he beat me to it.

"And yes, I have dreamt about you," He admitted bluntly with a mischievous smile.

'_So have I,'_ I thought but didn't dare to say it out loud. It would only give him too much pleasure to know that I don't only paint pictures of him, but I also dream about him, too. He walked closer, his strides confident as I stumbled backwards.

"See, in my dreams, you came looking for me," He stated.

My back thumped against a tree and his face was inches from mine rendering me speechless.

He raised a hand to rest against the trunk, "You were craving my touch…"

His voice trailed off as he leaned in close enough for me to feel his cool breath against my neck. Every part of my body was tingling with what he was going to do next.

"You were craving my touch and I _gave_ it to you," He whispered giving my neck a light kiss.

I jerked away, afraid of how hard he was making my heart beat. It felt as if it was going to jump right out of my chest and land in his hands. I couldn't let that happen.

"Too bad for you it was only a dream and that's all it could ever be," I said sounding braver than I felt.

His expression turned hard and cold, "Of course. You and I are like night and day."

"So, what brings a nocturnal creature like yourself to my part of the woods?" I demanded.

"Tell your parents to stay away from Dark faerie business. We can handle our own without their interference," He answered.

I frowned, "What are you talking about?"

"You haven't heard? Surely, a Light Princess such as yourself must have heard," He teased.

I shook my head and he said, "A Light faerie was found dead on Radical land. She was tortured before her body was drained."

"Radical faeries won't do such a thing. Sure, they are vile creatures but violence isn't their forte," I said.

His expression was strained, "What are you suggesting?"

"Do you want my parents to stay out of it because the killer is one of your own? You know war will break out if it turns out to be a Dark faerie's doing. So, you want to keep this away from us," I replied heatedly.

"Why do you insult me? I assure you if it were one of mine, he would not live to see the next shadows. Do not anger me again, _Princess_," He sneered.

I held my head high and announced, "A Light faerie's death is our responsibility to bring the killer forth for punishment. The Light Court has every right in this matter."

His brows furrowed in disagreement, "Radical land is in Dark faerie territory. This is clearly our responsibility. We will take care of it."

I stepped in front of him, "How dare you argue with me."

"Power only works over those who fear. I, Princess, do not fear you," He said running a hand across my cheek.

I didn't recoil because I wanted his touch. This was what I had dreamed about, and now that I have it, I feared it more than death itself for this touch could unravel the only world I've known. Before I could react, he stepped away with a distant gaze.

"Please tell your parents my wishes," He reminded before rising into the air with a swift beat of his wings.

I watched as he started to fly away only to stop short and turn back around to face me again.

"Please stay out of Radical territory for your own safety. I can't guarantee that they won't harm you," He warned before disappearing.

Who gave him the right to be concerned for my well-being? Stupid, arrogant, Dark faerie! The air stirred his abandoned portrait on the ground with a crinkling noise. I snatched it up and held it out to be burned to ashes only to find myself rolling it up and taking it back to the castle with me.

_**To be continued…**_

**Love my faeries? Show your support by dropping a review!**

**For3ver Immortal**


	4. Not That Kind of Hunger

**So…It's been over a year since I updated this story, and I think apologies are in order for those of you who have written to me asking for a major update. I apologize sincerely and hope that you will forgive me. I'm actually quite amaze at how many of you like this story and wish that I continue, and for that, I am very grateful. Without your encouragements and constant pleadings that helped to get me out of my writer's block and busy college schedule; I don't think I would ever pick up this story again. So, thank you very much.**

**Just a suggestion, because it's been so long. Maybe you guys could go back and refresh yourselves on the previous chapters, but that's just a suggestion. **

**This chapter picks up where chapter three left off.**

**Umm…As long as it took me to produce it, I extremely hope you guys will enjoy it.**

**ENJOY!**

**Chapter 4: Not That Kind of Hunger**

By nightfall, a steady downpour enveloped the Light castle causing every faerie to seek shelter from the thundering rain outside. Yet, my parents still haven't made it home and I would hate to think that they were stuck in Radical territory in this weather. They should be home by now! If Radical territory was as terrible as Edward said it was, then, who knows what could've happened to them. Would I see their lifeless, bloodless bodies by tomorrow?

Shuddering at the thought, I threw on a white cloak and made sure my wings poked through the slits in the back. I have to go find them, even if it's just to make sure they were safe. It's silly and risky, because they have tons of guards, but I just have to see them with my own eyes. Maybe they are already on their way home, and I won't have to fly far.

I threw open my bedroom window only to be greeted by a gust of wind and heavy raindrops. Lifting off of my feet, I flew into the stormy night feeling the first wave of beating rain against my fragile wings even before the Light castle was out of sight.

The heavy drops of water splattered against me as the forward winds helped my progress but not by much. It was so dark and cold that several shivers passed through my body as I flew scanning the ground for the royal carriage or guard escorting my parents home. All I saw was darkness above and below.

I only meant to search the places near the castle before the rain died to a drizzle, and I realized I've been flying much longer than that. In fact, I was very far from home. The shabby, dark, and eerily quiet village below me marked the ruined place for what it was.

Radical territory, and I was in it.

'_Please stay out of Radical territory for your own safety. I can't guarantee that they won't harm you,' _His warning whispered in my ear like a soft caress. I wanted to turn back, but my parents could still be here.

More determined, I flew a bit closer, almost hovering above the shabby buildings. There was not a faerie in sight as I gazed up and down the dark alleys, flittering from object to object to stay hidden, and that's when I heard a piercing scream. The cry echoed in my ears, before it was abruptly cut off.

I dipped lower, using the infrastructure as my cover as I strained to locate where the sound came from. Movement within the shadows snagged my attention from across the street. I could see down the alley where shadows stalked a prey, but I couldn't see who or what. Quickly, I dropped on top of the roof I was flying over and peered out.

There was a faint light behind the moving shadows and I could only catch glimpses of it. _A Light faerie…_And those shadows were Radicals, I suddenly realized the shapes for what they were. One of them seemed to have his hand inside her chest. What was he doing to her? The report on the dead Light faerie said she was drained. **Drained how?**

Without warning, a forceful hand clamped down on my mouth and my wings were pinched together to keep me from flying. I struggled and swung my legs back and forth with all the strength I could muster, but my captive was so much more powerful. I muffled a strangled cry deep within my throat.

"Shh! It's me, Edward," His murmured voice sounded like liquid velvet against my ear. The nearness of him made my hair stand on end but I felt safe. It was the oddest, unnerving feeling in the world. I forced myself to relax, and he slowly released me from his devil's grip.

I swirled around ready to stand up, but he jerked me back into our hiding place. "We can't be seen," He said frowning. "Are you following me?" I demanded in a whisper. He shrugged nonchalantly causing his wings to partly jerk up with the motion. They were the darkest of black and much more menacing with a sheen of rain. I wanted to reach out and caress them; they were so beautiful.

"Perhaps," He finally answered brushing his stray hairs back into place. I opened my mouth to say something when a tortured groan whipped my attention back to the Light faerie just in time to see the Radical yank a glowing, transparent globe out of her chest.

"No! What is he doing to her?" I cried in horror. Edward's grip held me in place, "You can't do anything now. She's gone."

The inky shadows from where he held me traveled up my arms like creeping vines ready to engulf me in his darkness. I yanked away, "We have to do something!"

I watched the glowing orb in the Radical's hands as he walked toward his accomplice. Then, with a forward thrust, the orb was sent flying into the accomplice's chest. I realized something crucial, the Radicals weren't after blood, they were after the orbs. It didn't seemed like either Radicals were benefiting from the murder, so why were they doing it?

"Stay here," Edward demanded and spread his magnificent wings in flight. I watched him soar fearlessly right into the Radicals. He used his wings to slap two Radicals down as he landed and they flew against the walls of the alley. Then, he attempted to combat the one who removed the orb from the Light faerie. The other two were regaining their footing and would soon advance on him because his back was toward them.

I kicked off the ground and flew frantically to his aid. "Edward, watch out!" I called spreading my legs to kick both Radicals behind him in the head. They recoiled and reached up to snatch for me when Edward caught their collars and banged their heads against the wall.

Touching down next to the Light faerie, I looked over her lifeless body. It was no use, she was gone just as Edward had promised. Whatever they took from her had drained her life. With a wave of my hand, her body became nothing but ashes to scatter in the wind.

"Bella, move!" Edward bellowed a few yards away. I sidestepped a moment too slow, and a hand wrapped around my neck forcing me back against the wall. My lungs tightened as I gasped for air. Edward was moving swiftly between the other two Radicals in order to get to me, but they were determined to put up a good fight.

"_Princess_ of the Light kingdom…" The Radical practically seethed. "I never thought I'd find you so easily. I'll just get it over with now," He sneered rearing his hand back to no doubt thrust into my chest.

There was nothing to ready myself for the suffocating blow as he dug his arm inside. I couldn't breathe or move. It was like he trapped some essential part of me in his hand and was slowly retching it out of my body. I was dying because I could feel my light source going out the further he moved his arm back.

I searched for Edward, he seemed to be shouting but I couldn't make out any sounds. If I should die now, I would be content if he was the last person I ever saw. In his rage, he was fierce and unyielding. Those astounding green eyes colored by his dark fury were magnificent for they seemed to glow.

With a crack like lightening, I caught the end of his bellow, and a sword materialized in his hands. The handle first, then an extended shaft that led to an entanglement of protruding sharp edges pointed in all directions until it reached the very tip. It was a petrifying weapon to lay eyes on.

The two radicals next to him feasted their eyes on the weapon and terror seized them. Edward took that chance to swing his sword out one way and the other slicing each one with such ease. As the blade cut, glowing orbs escaped their bodies and floated upwards until they disappeared. The bodies dissolved into black shadows that scattered into the night sky.

I felt the Radical abruptly release me and my breath slammed back into my lungs so quick, it knocked me to the ground gasping. With a cloud of black smoke, the Radical disappeared before Edward could catch him.

"Bella," He called out to me in a tone mixed with concern and anger. I extended a hand for him to help me up when I noticed the sword was still in his hand. "What is it?" I asked curiously. "I don't know," He shook his head. "It just appeared in my hand," He finished in amazement.

When he was fixated on the weapon, I ran my fingers across the cold, black metal that seemed to pulse with energy. My fingers trailed down the length to study the intricate edges when it faded away. "What happened?" I asked. "I don't need it anymore," Edward replied. Curiosity got the best of me, "Will you be able to summon it again?" A handsome grin spread across his face, "Would you like to play with my sword, Princess?"

"Er- Thank you for saving my life!" I rushed out in order to change the topic, but he didn't miss the blush on my cheeks.

"How about we go back to my castle and I'll let you thank me properly?" He suggested with hooded eyes as he caressed my cheek. The trail of his finger left an amazing sizzle against my skin.

His expression became serious as he asked, "Do you think I would ever be able to touch you without feeling the heat of your skin or you feeling the coldness of mine?"

Dumbstruck by his question, I stood there staring at him speechlessly like any other captivated little pixie.

"Come, I'll fly you home," He said squatting down so I could climb onto his back.

"I can fly by myself," I protested.

"I can fly faster than you. Hop on, Princess," He called throwing a dazzling smile back at me.

Hesitantly, I wrapped my arms around his neck and without warning his massive black wings took us into the night sky with ease. I squeezed my eyes shut from the rush of speed. He wasn't showing off when he said he could fly faster. They were almost halfway home now that it had stopped raining, but I doubted the rain ever affected his ability to fly.

"How do you think you were able to summon the sword out of nowhere?" I asked resting my cheek against his shoulder.

"By my fierce desire to save you, of course," Edward replied easily.

"Of course…" I trailed off with a hint of disbelief.

Swiftly, and as if I weighed nothing to him, he pulled me into a cradling position against his chest. Those mesmerizing pools of sparkling emerald eyes peered down at me with such intensity, it made my heart pound against my chest. It was embarrassing how much he affected me by a simple look.

"You think that I don't care enough about you to save you?" Edward asked.

"I don't know what to think. My parents have always told me Dark faeries are dangerous, not to mention a Dark Prince," I replied.

"Am I dangerous, Bella?" Edward asked.

I thought about it, "In your own way, but I know you would never hurt me."

He smirked, "And how do you know that? What I wouldn't give to taste your blood right now."

"Ar-Are you hungry?" I asked offering my wrist to him.

A soft, agonizing chuckle left his throat, "Not that kind of hunger…"

"Oh," I replied lamely and put my arm back down.

"You never cease to surprise me, Bella. One minute you shy away from me and the next you are offering your blood to me. It's quite amusing," He commented with a smile.

I rolled her eyes at him, "I'm glad I can amuse you."

He inhaled a swirl of inky shadows from her and said, "Don't be angry. It's just…These feelings are new to me, too. I know I should stay away from you but I can't."

Feeling brave, I reached up to caress his cheeks at which he let out a shaky breath. "I don't want you to stay away from me," I insisted.

"You are almost home," Edward said as the Light Castle came into view.

Even at night, the castle cast a bright glow all around, but not enough to drive out the force of the darkness. I could see the Royal carriage and guards unloading at the main entrance. My parents were safely escorted home and so was I.

"Fly around to the back of the castle," I said indicating with a finger.

I guided him to my bedroom window which was propped up the way I had left it.

"I will be researching in my room tomorrow if you like to come," Edward said.

I smiled teasingly, "And have a gnome drag me to your room again? No, thanks."

"I will meet you at the edge of the Dark Woods, then," Edward promised.

I nodded as he settled me against the window sill, "Go on inside before you catch the frigid winds."

"Good night, Edward," I said.

His hand rested against my neck as he leaned down to kiss my forehead, "Good night."

I slipped through the window as he turned to leave.

"Where have you been?" An angry voice asked from behind me.

"Jacob!" I jumped in surprise.

How long has he been standing there? Did he see Edward?

"Can you imagine how I felt when I walked in here and saw your window open with you no where in sight? I had the servants search the whole castle for you," He ranted unhappily.

"I'm sorry. I went to look for my parents," I stated.

Jacob lowered his eyes, "I told you this afternoon they went to Radical territory."

I shrugged, "I was worried. Anyway, I am home now."

"Are you sure that is all that happened tonight?" Jacob questioned.

"Of course," I answered.

He seemed reluctant to let it go, but I saw his tense shoulders relax after a moment.

"Good night, Princess," Jacob said.

"Good night," I replied.

'_She's lying,' _Jacob thought to himself as he shut the door_._

_**To be continued…**_

**Love my faeries? Show your support by dropping a review!**

**Thank you.**

**For3ver Immortal**


End file.
